The present invention generally concerns a braking arrangement for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to an anti-wheel lock braking system controlled by a main electronic controller.
In braking arrangements for motor vehicles, it is known to associate anti-lock systems with a conventional braking system. Such anti-lock systems have rear braking distributors designed to modulate the rear brake as a function of pressure on the vehicle brake pedal to prevent the rear brakes from locking before the front brakes. In such an arrangement the distributor thus has two functions. Since the rear wheels can never lock, the distributor is therefore not useful for the braking function.
As a result, it is also known to provide an anti-lock braking system which does not use rear braking distributors. However, that arrangement presents a problem when the anti-lock system malfunctions, since then there is a risk that the driver may lose control of the vehicle.